Antara Bunga Narsis, Gema, dan Musim Dingin
by zephyrus 123
Summary: AU. Friend!HinataIno. NaruHina. Depresi karena cintanya ditolak Sasuke, itulah yang terjadi pada Hinata. Padahal jika ia tidak terus menundukkan kepala, ada sosok lain yang dapat ia lihat; berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Memerhatikannya di setiap kesempatan.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih menjejak di sana, sabur cahaya subuh di antara cahaya pagi. Suasana masih kentara dingin karena belum lama ditinggal musim beku. Kristal-kristal alot meleleh begitu saja disapa sulur mentari hangat. Hewan-hewan kecil keluar dari persembunyian mencari persediaan makanan baru. Malam tidak akan lagi sepanjang musim sebelumnya.

Hyuuga Hinata kembali menapaki jejak sol pantofel hitamnya menyusuri jalan menuju sekolah. Dengan seragam sekolah berlapis, ia memulai harinya. Sesekali ia memainkan udara dingin dengan napasnya yang hangat, menghasilkan kepulan asap tipis.

Semester tiga otomatis merentang seiring usainya musim pengsalju. Itu artinya ia harus siap dengan wawancara yang akan terlontar dari wali kelasnya juga ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

Di atas segalanya, rasanya ia belum siap. Rasa sakit itu belum kunjung hilang, malah bertambah sakit.

"Pagi, Hyuuga."

Hinata menaikkan pandangannya. Sapaan itu jelas bukan dari teman baiknya, Ino. Suara itu lebih familier dengan pelajaran Literasi Klasik di kelas. Ia membalikkan tubuh.

Benar saja.

"P-pagi, Uzumaki-sensei."

Yang disapa menyengir lebar, namun ada wajah keberatan mengikuti setelahnya. "Hanya kau yang memanggilku dengan nama keluarga. Aneh sekali."

Kening Hinata mengerut. Sebuah panggilan penuh santun, ia yakin tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu.

"Kenapa Uzumaki-sensei bisa di sini?"

"Ah, kenapa, ya…," ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan mata yang memandang ke arah lain. "Sebenarnya ini aib jika aku ceritakan, tapi tidak apalah. Aku diusir dari apartemen lamaku karena aku tidak tertib membuang sampah—aku selalu lupa jadwalnya, jika kau ingin tahu. Karena itu, sebulan lalu aku pindah di sekitar sini."

Hinata mengangguk. Ada perasaan takjub ketika ia mendapati tawa darinya seolah masalah itu merupakan hal kecil baginya.

Jelas jiwa muda Uzumaki Naruto belum sempurna terlepas darinya. Setelan jas serapi apa pun akan terkesan serampangan jika Naruto yang mengenakannya. Juga, jiwa mudanya akan terlihat jelas saat sang guru mengajar di kelas. Alih-alih mengajar dengan serius, ia lebih senang bercerita tanpa arah. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka ia adalah guru Literasi Klasik yang lebih identik dengan tampang keriput.

Suasana geming meliputi mereka. Setiap kali sang guru ingin memulai pembicaraan, ketika melihat Hinata yang menunduk menyembunyikan segala raut di sebaliknya, ia mengurungkan niat. Padahal jarang ia mendapatkan kesempatan sebagus itu.

Hingga di perempatan, gadis itulah yang membuka suara pertama kali, mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membeli sesuatu dahulu. Mereka berpisah setelahnya. Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan Naruto selain membiarkannya pergi. Jelas di sebalik senyuman hangat pria itu, ada rasa kecewa yang tertimbun di dalamnya.

**.**

**.:Antara Bunga Narsis, Gema, dan Musim Dingin:.**

"_Menurutmu—apa aku Echo? Echo yang mencintai Narcissus."—Hyuuga Hinata._

**.**

**.**

"Hi-na-ta!"

Gadis itu hampir saja berdiri dari duduknya mendengar panggilan itu. Melihat raut Ino yang duduk di depannya, pastilah gadis berkucir tinggi itu telah memanggilnya sedari tadi.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Ino."

"Kau yang membuatku harus begitu."

Hinata menghela napas. Lagi-lagi, tanpa disadari, ia kembali melamun.

Ino mengeluarkan sebungkus roti melon yang ia beli di konter. Hari ini ia tidak membawa perbekalan seperti biasa.

"Ada apa dengan perbekalanmu, Ino?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Seminggu ini aku cuti bawa bekal karena selama musim dingin kemarin aku membuat beberapa bunga ibuku membeku sia-sia," ujarnya medesah berat. Seolah, kepulan asap yang keluar merupakan beban yang tersimpan sejak saat itu. "Lagian, pengetahuanku tentang bunga masih di batas amatir, mana kutahu hal yang rumit begitu."

Hinata tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi kesal gadis itu. "Kau boleh mengambil bagianku, kalau begitu."

"Seriusan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Tanpa mebiarkan waktu terbuang lebih banyak—juga ia tidak ingin jika tiba-tiba Hinata mengubah pemikirannya—Ino menyumpit _tempura_ udang yang terlihat menggoda.

"Makananmu memang selalu enak. Kalau hukumanku sudah selesai, kau harus mau menukarkan bekalmu denganku," gumamnya sambil mengunyah.

Hinata tidak merespons. Pun begitu, tidak ada raut keberatan yang melintas di wajahnya. Namun ada energi berbeda yang dapat ditangkap Ino darinya.

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi."

"Eh?"

"Sasuke, 'kan?" Ino menurunkan sumpitnya. Hinata membisu. "Dia sudah bilang tidak menyukaimu, harusnya sudah selesai di situ. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Waktumu akan sia-sia."

Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan segala kekecewaan yang rasanya sulit dibendung. Entah mengapa, di saat seperti ini ia teringat dengan kisah Narcissus dan Echo yang pernah diceritakan Ino.

"Jangan menunduk, Hinata! Kau harus melihat apa yang ada di depan. Jelas ada seseorang yang terus menunggumu di sana."

Hinata menaikkan kepalanya. Ada yang janggal di kalimat Ino barusan. Gadis berambut pirang pucat yang baru tersadar dari kalimat refleksnya langsung menutup mulut. Mencoba menyembunyikan rapat-rapat kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

"Maksudmu…?"

Ino tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menilai betul raut wajah Hinata. Matanya yang bersinar redup jelas mengatakan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui perihal apapun.

"Sudahlah, tidak penting juga dibahas." Ino memandang ke arah lain, mencoba mencari pembahasan baru. "Seminggu lagi ada wawancara, apa kau sudah memilih?"

Tanpa ditanya pun ia telah tahu jawabannya.

"Sudah. Aku akan kuliah, jauh dari sini. Bagaimana denganmu, Ino?"

"Agak berbeda denganmu. Aku akan membantu ibuku di toko selama setahun, setelahnya baru—"

"Yak, saatnya kalian kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing."

Seorang guru masuk dari pintu belakang. Uzumaki Naruto. Siswa lain berhamburan menduduki bangkunya masing-masing. Hinata membereskan perbekalannya.

Ino tampak belum puas dengan makanan Hinata. Jelas terlihat dari bangkunya yang belum diputar ke depan. Ia memprotes gurunya, "Hei, bahkan bel belum berbunyi."

"Ini yang namanya disiplin, Nona Yamanaka. Lihat, Hyuuga bahkan tidak menolak kedatanganku."

Ino mencibir, "Jangan jadikan itu alasan. Juga, sekarang tidak ada pelajaran Literasi Klasik!"

Naruto tidak lagi menerima kalimat apa pun sejak ia selesai bicara. Hal itu sedikit-banyak membuat Ino menggeram kesal, namun tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan dengan itu.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, melihat pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. "Tiga, dua, satu. Tet—! Bagaimana? Sekarang sudah bel, 'kan?" Seusai mengatakannya, ia lantas melenggang ke depan.

Hal tidak terduga itu lantas membuat Hinata tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi bertolak belakang Ino dan Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Hinata," gertak Ino sambil membenarkan kembali bangkunya.

"Karena Azuma-sensei tidak masuk hari ini, jadi aku yang menggantikannya dengan pelajaranku. Buka buku kalian halaman—ah, tidak penting." Naruto menutup buku yang ia bawa lalu melemparkannya ke meja. "Cari saja sendiri, tidak jauh dari halaman 54."

"Jangan lagi…," desah Ino.

Hinata mengeluarkan buku paket Literasi Klasik dari tasnya. Walaupun memang tidak terjadwal sekarang, ia selalu membawa buku itu. Naruto termasuk guru yang sering mengambil momen ketidakhadiran guru lain untuk diisi dengan pelajarannya. Meskipun serampangan, jelas Naruto berdedikasi; itu yang dapat ia pikirkan.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, Ugetsu Monogatari ditulis oleh penulis bernama pena Ueda Akinari. Terdiri dari sembilan cerita berbeda namun memiliki tema yang sama, dunia spiritual. Diterbitkan pertama kali tahun 1776. Ini adalah salah satu novel kesukaanku dan ada salah satu bagian yang menceritakan tentang—"

Gadis itu kembali terbawa ke dalam lamunan. Bukan tanpa alasan. Posisi duduknya yang memang bersebelahan dengan jendela membuatnya dapat melihat keadaan luar dengan jelas, seperti sekarang.

Sasuke melintas di bawah sana. Tidak sendiri, bersama seseorang yang ia ketahui bernama Haruno Sakura.

Bahkan semua kata yang ia miliki tidak dapat memerikan rasa yang begitu menusuk. Jelas mereka merupakan pasangan yang cocok di matanya. Layaknya nama sang gadis bersurai merah jambu, ia terlihat indah seperti bunga sakura di musim semi. Musim semi yang ceria, tidak seperti dirinya yang terlihat sabur, malah terkesan kelam.

Bukan sekali-dua Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Ia tahu gadis itu sedang menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang melakukan pemanasan. Jika sudah begitu, ia hanya berusaha sebisanya untuk menarik kembali perhatian siswinya. Beberapa cara telah ia lakukan mulai dari menambah volume suara, bercerita hal yang menarik baginya, hingga menerangkan sambil melewati setiap bangku; seperti yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kau pasti tahu arti dari '_fuyu wa tsutomete'_, Ino," tanya Naruto setelah berhenti di sebelah tempat duduk siswinya itu. Kali ini ia berhasil mendapat perhatian Hinata.

Dahi Ino mengerut. Jelas pertanyaan Naruto keluar dari konteks yang ia ajarkan barusan.

"Musim dingin, bekerja keras?" jawab Ino ragu.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, setuju dengan jawaban Ino. Jawaban itulah yang sempat mampir di pikirannya.

"Aku tidak dapat menyalahkan jawabanmu, secara harfiah memang begitu artinya. Tapi ada makna lain yang mengikutinya. Ketika musim dingin tiba dan kau bangun di pagi hari, kau akan melihat segala keindahan terkristalisasi. Hanya musim dingin yang dapat melakukannya. Bahkan di sebalik musim yang paling suram, terdapat keindahan lain yang tidak dimiliki musim lain. Itu juga merupakan salah satu kalimat yang kusuka."

Hinata terpukau dengan penjelasan gurunya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto seserius itu menjelaskan sesuatu. Sejenak, terdapat kedewasaan yang tidak pernah ia lihat dari sosok gurunya.

Sepanjang pelajaran terakhir, Hinata mendengarkan Naruto menerangkan berbagai pembahasan. Tidak terarah memang, dan ia menyadari hal itu menariknya. Entah dari sisi mana.

**.:123:.**

Hari terus berlari meninggalkan mereka yang terus terpuruk. Asa yang terbayang di depan seolah tampak jauh bagi Hinata yang tidak dapat keluar dari jeratan hati. Semakin dekat, semakin rumit. Namun itu semua tidak mengubah siklusnya sebagai seorang siswi menengah atas.

Dua minggu tersisa sebelum ujian masuk perguruan tinggi diadakan. Hinata telah jauh-jauh hari mempersiapkan diri dengan terus mengunjungi perpustakaan. Melelahkan memang. Karena itu hari ini ia berniat menghabiskan waktu dengan Ino.

"Hinata, apa kau mau tukaran lauk denganku?" tanya Ino saat jam istirahat datang.

"Bilang saja kau tidak menginginkan wortel dan kau mengincar jamurku," gumam Hinata terkekeh. Ia sudah hapal di luar kepala gelagat temannya.

"Kau selalu tahu itu."

Hinata pun memindahkan irisan wortel rebus Ino ke tutup kotak bekalnya. Ino melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

Hinata teringat momen pertama kali mereka berkenalan waktu masih di sekolah menengah pertama. Ino memohon padanya untuk memakan wortelnya. Ia bilang tidak suka dengan bau wortel yang aneh. Sejak itu, setiap kali Ino membawa kotak bekal berisi wortel, ia akan mencari Hinata. Waktu yang membuat mereka menjadi dekat tanpa sedikit pun ia kira akan menjadi sebaik sekarang.

Hinata memang bukan seorang siswi yang mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Ia lebih senang menjauh dan menjadi penonton. Ino-lah satu-satunya yang sering menyemangatinya.

Hinata tidak pernah mendapatkan dongeng sebelum tidur layaknya anak-anak lain. Dirinya masih terlalu kecil waktu ditinggal mati ibunya. Terkadang ia iri melihat anak lain yang diberi kesempatan tumbuh berdampingan dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Kisah pertama yang ia dengar dari Ino adalah kisah tentang bunga narsis. Kisah sang Narcissus yang jatuh cinta pada bayangannya sendiri dan sang Echo yang depresi karena cintanya ditolak. Itulah kisah yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah ia lupakan.

"Menurutmu—" Hinata menggantungkan kalimat. Ino mengangkat kepala. "—apa aku Echo?"

"Huh? Echo?"

Hinata menatap lurus ke pandangan Ino. "Echo yang mencintai Narcissus."

Ino mengerti arah pembicaraan gadis di depannya. Ia menurunkan sumpitnya. "Kau bukan Echo, Sasuke bukan Narcissus. Sasuke tidak akan mati konyol hanya karena melihat bayangannya di kolam. Kau juga tidak akan selamanya menjadi penyendiri di pegunungan dan mengulang setiap kata terakhir yang diteriakkan orang lain."

"Tapi aku sama depresinya dengan Echo. Bahkan di saat kita akan lulus, aku belum dapat melupakan rasa sakitnya."

"Itu karena kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya, Hinata."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya; merasa ada paradoks yang menggantung di kalimat teman karibnya itu.

"Ketika seseorang sungguh-sungguh mencintai orang tertentu, ia akan mencintai orang itu sampai rasa sakit yang benar-benar sakit; hingga yang tersisa hanya rasa cintanya saja. Saat kau mengagumi Sasuke, yang kau lakukan hanya mencintainya. Kau baru merasakan sakit setelah ia berpacaran dengan orang lain. Kau tidak menghitung kemungkinan itu."

Hinata meremas ujung roknya. Perkataan Ino benar. Tubuhnya sempurna dingin sekarang. Ada getaran aneh yang ingin ia keluarkan, namun tertahan begitu saja. Ino mencoba mengerti, walaupun ia tidak pernah merasakan apa yang Hinata rasakan. Pastilah sangat menyiksa.

"Jika saja kau tidak terus menundukkan kepalamu, kau akan dapat melihat seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari Sasuke. Aku pikir dialah satu-satunya yang mencintaimu sampai dia tidak lagi dapat merasakan sakit. Bahkan aku yang hanya melihat dapat merasakan cinta yang tulus darinya."

"…Terima kasih, Ino. Kau yang terbaik."

Ino beralih. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Apa kau masih memakan jamur itu?"

Hinata memandang bekalnya kemudian. "Tidak, kau boleh mengambil semuanya."

**.:123:.**

"Ada toko kue yang baru dibuka. Katanya enak. Kita harus ke sana sebelum kehabisan," gumam Ino bersemangat setelah mereka mengganti sepatunya.

Bahkan Hinata belum sempat menjawab, Ino telah mengamit tangan gadis itu. Hinata yang memang tidak terlalu keberatan, mengikuti langkah Ino. Membiarkan langkahnya dituntun oleh temannya itu.

Mereka menyusuri setiap emperan toko yang tidak asing lagi di mata mereka. Setiap pulang sekolah mereka akan melewati jalan yang sama hanya untuk melihat-lihat benda yang baru dipajang. Karena tidak dalam jam sibuk, jalanan tidak terlalu ramai. Cukup banyak celah yang membuat mereka dapat melihat sekeliling hingga pergerakan mata Hinata seketika berhenti di antrean.

"Kita sudah sampai, Hinata. Itu tokonya. Antreannya lumayan panjang, tapi aku yakin kita belum kehabisan."

Hinata tidak merespons.

"Hinata?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari toko kue. Ia melihat wajah Hinata menjadi kaku tanpa ekspresi. Dan ia menemukan penyebabnya. "Apa lebih baik kita pulang saja?"

Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap Ino. Walaupun ada senyum yang melintasi wajahnya, Ino dapat merasakan kekecewaan di sana.

"T-tidak. A-aku juga penasaran dengan rasanya."

Ino terpaku cukup lama. Jelas dari pandangan Hinata, ia mencoba melawan rasa sakitnya. Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain membiarkan.

"Kalau begitu kau duduk di sini saja. Aku yang akan mengantre."

Hinata mengiyakan. Ia beranjak untuk duduk di bangku yang melingkari setiap pohon. Berkali-kali ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak nyamannya.

Di kejauhan, sosok bersetelan jas hitam dengan kaus oblong putih terlihat memandang ke satu titik. Ia melihat sosok yang familier di matanya. Hinata sedang duduk sendirian. Tidak biasanya ia melihat gadis itu berkeliaran sepulang sekolah. Ia tahu betul siswinya itu bukan tipikal siswi yang senang berlama-lama di luar, apalagi sendirian. Sebelum menghampirinya, ia membeli dua gelas teh hijau hangat.

"Tidak pulang, Hyuuga?"

"_S-Sensei_!"

Naruto tertawa geli melihat raut kaget siswinya. "Maaf, aku mengejutkanmu. Kau sendirian? Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Alih-alih ingin menjawab pertanyaan pertama, ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan terakhir karena Naruto lebih tertarik dengan pertanyaan kedua.

"I-iya."

"Coba ini. Walaupun tawar, kau akan merasakan manisnya nanti." Naruto segera memberikan segelas teh yang ia beli kepada Hinata sebelum gadis itu sempat menolak. "Tidak usah segan padaku. Kita hanya berbeda beberapa tahun—k-kenapa melihatku begitu?" tanyanya kemudian ketika mendapati iris lembayung Hinata memantulkan wajahnya.

"Ah, t-tidak." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto merutuki pertanyaan refleksnya. "Aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak menundukkan kepalaku, tapi ternyata sulit," gumamnya getir.

"Semua butuh proses agar terbiasa. Aku juga begitu—dalam konteks berbeda tentunya." Naruto bersandar di tubuh pohon, merilekskan tubuhnya.

"Ino bilang, ada seseorang yang mencintaiku sampai dia tidak dapat merasakan sakit lagi."

Naruto tidak langsung merespons. Ada getaran kuat yang muncul dari hatinya. Sekujur tubuhnya menghangat begitu saja.

"…Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya mencoba setenang mungkin. Ia tidak dapat menahan aliran darahnya yang mulai naik ke kepala.

Hinata memandang bayangan Naruto yang terpantul di permukaan tehnya. Ia baru menyadari ada sulur yang mengikatnya saat menatap wajah gurunya itu, sehingga sulit baginya untuk berpaling.

"Aku menyesal baru menyadarinya sekarang." Hinata menggenggam permukaan gelas. Cairan teh beriak kala tetesan tidak terbendung jatuh. "Sangat menyesal."

Naruto hanya diam hingga Hinata dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa ada dua hal yang membuatnya kikuk; tatapan dan tangisan Hinata. Desahan berat keluar setelahnya.

"M-maaf, aku menyia-nyiakan teh pemberian _Sensei_."

"Tidak masalah." Naruto terdiam cukup lama sebelum memulai pembahasan baru. "Aib lain selain aku tidak membuang sampah teratur adalah aku mencintai siswiku sendiri, beberapa bulan sejak aku menjadi guru. Sifatnya tidak terlalu menonjol di antara yang lain, bahkan membuat dirinya tenggelam. Tapi aku melihat keindahan lain, bukan sebuah ornamen, keindahan yang benar-benar menyatu padanya. _Fuyu wa tsutomete_—"

Naruto seketika berdiri ketika ia menangkap sosok Ino yang baru keluar dari toko kue. Jika saja waktu yang diberi untuk mereka berdua sedikit lebih lama, ia tidak akan menghamburkannya dengan percuma. Padahal tidak terpaut selangkah, namun terasa jauh di ujung horizon.

Saat Naruto akan melangkah pergi, salah satu tangannya ditahan Hinata. Pandangan nanar jelas terpantul di iris biru langitnya. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Ino yang memang telah terpaku sejak melihat gurunya bersama Hinata.

Dari jauh, Ino membungkuk pada Naruto lalu pergi begitu saja sambil membawa dua dus kecil kue. Ada makna lain yang menyertai bungkukannya dan pria itu dapat menginterpretasikannya dengan baik.

"_Sen—_"

Belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto langsung memeluknya. Ia benar-benar tidak membuang waktu yang dipercayakan Ino padanya. Sekat yang membatasi antara dirinya yang berprofesi sebagai guru dan siswinya, Hinata, tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Tidak ada rasa menyesal jika ia nantinya dipecat. Rasa yang sudah tertahan sejak dua tahun lalu bisa tertumpah juga.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia dapat melihat orang-orang yang berseliweran memandang ke arah mereka. Pun begitu, Hinata tidak dapat menahan pergerakan tangannya yang membalas pelukan Naruto. Erat.

Jauh di lubuk terdalam Hinata, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi memandangi kedua sepatu pantofelnya. Naruto jauh lebih baik daripada sepasang benda yang dapat ia beli kapan pun.

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

**A/N: Sudah lama tidak menulis untuk fandom ini. Berawal dari keterpesonaan saya tentang kisah Narcissus yang angkuh, jadilah fiksi ini. **

**Inti dari kisah Narcissus, ia adalah pria tampan yang memikat hati siapa pun yang melihatnya. Suatu hari ia pergi ke hutan yang ada di pegunungan. Echo yang melihat Narcissus langsung terpesona. Echo tidak bisa berbicara kecuali mengulang kata terakhir yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya. Makanya, ketika Narcissus bertanya, "Siapa di sana?"; Echo hanya bisa mengulang kata terakhir, yaitu "di sana". **

**Echo menampakkan dirinya dan mencoba memeluk Narcissus, namun Narcissus menolaknya. Sejak itu Echo depresi, ia menyendiri di pegunungan. Karena itu muncul cerita, kalau kalian berteriak di pegunungan, akan muncul suara yang memantul, itulah Echo (gema). Mengetahui hal itu Nemesis marah pada Narcissus. Ia mengutuk pemuda itu akan jatuh cinta pada pantulan bayangannya sendiri. Dan itu terjadi, saat ia melihat refleksi dirinya di kolam, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan kolam karena saking terpesonanya. Akhirnya Narcissus mati karena tidak makan apa pun. Ia pun berubah menjadi bunga narsis.**

**Sebenarnya banyak versi dari cerita ini. Tapi versi inilah yang saya suka.**


End file.
